


The Second Time (it happened again)

by nathaliacam



Series: Reason for Unreasonable [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kissing, Leeds - Freeform, M/M, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaliacam/pseuds/nathaliacam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis knew that it was a mistake. He knew how guilty he was when he did it with Hanna and that it was the reason they broke up. Now, with Monica, he swore to himself he wouldn’t do it again. But he dindn’t know he would meet those green eyes and those curls again. And it was inevitable to cheat on his girlfriend with Harry Styles for the second time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Time (it happened again)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, again!   
> A new part of the series! Please, please, comment and leave kuddos. Means a lot to me!  
> Let me know what you think .xxx

**August, 26, 2011**

 

“I just love Leeds” Louis said when he arrived in the camp with Liam and Zayn. “I think it should happen a lot more than just once a year.”

“Good things have to happen just sometimes, mate” Liam said.

“That’s why life is boring most of time”

They set up their tents and opened their chairs to spend time chatting and laughing.

“I think right here is perfect” they heard a husky voice and Louis turned around, recognizing that voice of somewhere.

And then he saw that guy again. That guy, that guy from the library. The one with perfect curls, perfect green eyes, and perfect swollen red lips. Those lips that he kissed in the mystic section of books. The only guy he kissed in his life.

At first, Louis didn’t know what to do. Should he just ignore Harry there? Probably it was the best thing to do. Harry could possibly talk about that day in library closer enough to Liam and Zayn and then they would joke him forever about it. But how could he ignore those curls? Harry looked so beautiful in those black Leeds T-Shirts… He could never see him again if he wouldn’t talk to him.

But he didn’t have to do anything, because when Harry turned around, he saw Louis looking at him and then he smiled so bright, his eyes becoming small for the strength of the smile and then he was walking in Louis’ direction.

“Hi, then!” He said, his voice excited.

“Hi!” Louis stood up and hugged Harry, sighing when he felt Harry’s sweet perfume.

“I wasn’t expecting to see you here!” he said still grinning, looking at Louis’ eyes.

“Me neither!”

“It’s really good to see you” he said just smirking, his eyes lever letting Louis’.

“Really good to see you too” Louis grinned and then appointed to Liam and Zayn, that was looking to the scene confused “This is Liam and Zayn, my best mates.”

“Hi, I’m Harry” he said taking their hands and smiling “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too” Zayn said “Louis never told us about you…”

“Yeah, we are just… Partners of library, you know. Always bumping up there.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Louis agreed, satisfied with Harry’s answer.

“Niall, come here” he called the blond guy, who was setting up their tent “This is Niall, my best mate.”

They saluted and Harry turned to Louis again.

“You didn’t give me your number that day” he said, his expression a little more serious, almost shy.

“Y-yeah, I… I noticed it later” he put his hands in his pockets.

“We won’t forget it this time.” he smiled.

“Harry, I’m going to walk around. You won’t come?” Niall yelled from their tent.

“Y-yes, I’m going with you” he yelled and looked at Louis “Can you look at my tent for me? If you’re not walking around right now, of course.”

“Yes, sure.”

“Don’t you want to come with us? Promise Niall is cool.”

“No, no. I’m a bit tired right now, I’ll just… You know, sit here and drink a bit. But thanks.”

“Okay then” he smiled “See you later.”

(…)

“What’s wrong?” Zayn asked when Louis entered in the tent with his phone in hands and an angry face.

“Monica won’t stop calling me.”

Liam laughed “She’s just worried, and it’s natural. You practically obliged her to stay when you’re coming to Leeds, drinking a lot and being around a lot of girls. What do you think she’s thinking?”

“She should trust me” he said loud.

“Oh, no. She definitely shouldn’t.” Zayn laughed drinking his beer.

“Shut up” Louis smirked and rolled his eyes when his girlfriend called again “What’s up, Monica? No. No, I’m in the tent with Liam and Zayn.… No, there’s nobody with us… Come on, Monica, there’s nothing wrong coming with your friends and-… Okay. Okay. No, I won’t… I already promised this… Yeah… Yeah… Okay. No, of course not. No, I’m coming back on Sunday. No, no chance. Okay. Yeah, you can. Bye.” He sighed “She’s freaking out.”

“We can say it” Liam said and looked outside the tent when he saw someone calling them “Hey, Lou. That’s your friend, Harry.”

Louis came out the tent to see Harry smiling at him with a beer in his hands.

“You shouldn’t drink. You’re sixteen” Louis said appointing to Harry’s hand.

“No, I’m seventeen.”

“What? Did you lie to me that day?”

Harry laughed a bit and then looked at Louis “No, it was last year.”

“Oh. I think I forgot.” Louis smiled “Yeah, you’re a little different, really.”

“Why?” Harry stepped forward, closer to Louis.

“Your hair…It’s not that curly anymore… and you grew up. Definitely you grew up a little.”

“Did I? I didn’t notice.”

“Yeah, I remember, you and I were in the same height. You’re a bit taller right now.”

“Yeah, it’s true” he smiled “So you remember that day in the library… At these details.”

Louis didn’t know what to answer. He could tell Harry that he was wrong, that he even remembered what happened in that Mystic Section. But he did, and everything was still alive in his mind.

“Y-yes. It’s not too much, but, yeah…”

“Me too” Harry said and sighed, taking Louis’ hand.

Louis knew that it could be dangerous. He knew the way the things were going. He knew that if Harry tried to kiss him, he wouldn’t do anything but kiss him back. And, if this was going to happen, he should just take them out of there, just by the case of Liam or Zayn came out of the tent and see them kissing.

“Can we-Can we just… You know, get out of here?”

“Yeah. Yeah, sure.”

They walked to Harry’s tent and came in.

“Where’s Niall?” Louis said when he saw the empty tent.

“Coming drunk, and snogging with some girl. He’ll probably sleep in someone’s tent.”

Louis laughed and put his head in the tent’s wall. Harry was watching him with serious eyes, and a smirk in his lips. “What?”

“Nothing” he said, grinning “You’re beautiful.”

“Thanks, mate” Louis said, shy.

“I regretted so much I forgot to get your number that day…” he said coming closer, not grinning anymore. Louis froze.

“Harry, I…” he tried to say, but Harry was too much close.

“What?”

“I’m taken.”

Harry cocked his eyebrows and came back a little “Still? With that Hanna girl?”

“No, no. Me and Hanna broke up like three months after we met in the library.”

“And now you’re with a guy?” Harry asked and Louis cocked is eyebrows.

“No! With a girl! Why were you thinking I was with a guy?”

“I-I don’t know, I just… I thought that… You know, after we… In the library you just…Found out you’re into guys.”

“No, I’m not into guys” he said firmly.

“Okay, I’m sorry then”

Harry looked sad suddenly and just sat down more far from Louis this time.

“So you… We’re not…” he said moments later.

“No, I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s okay.” He said.

But Louis knew it wasn’t. Maybe he was rough with Harry, but he was scared about the things he felt when Harry was closer to him.

He did regret and felt bad when he noticed he didn’t take Harry’s number, but, at the same time, he felt better, because in this way he could take out this curly hair of his head. He was scared about the “being bi thing” or “being gay thing” and as much as he could stay away from Harry, better it would be.

“I’m sorry I… bothered you” Harry said staring the floor.

“No, no. You didn’t, Harry.”

“Yes, I did. I called you here because… I was thinking we could… You know…”

“But it makes sense you thought that, Harry, I just… You know, in the library  things were… Yeah, I made you think that maybe we could… Yeah.”

“Yeah…”

They stayed in silence and Louis was trying desperately to find something he could talk about with Harry, just to make that tension in the air disappear.

“You girlfriend didn’t come?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“She… I don’t know, I just didn’t want her to come. I couldn’t do everything I want, couldn’t drink as much as I want and talk with my friends in the same way.”

“Girls can be boring…”

“Yeah”

“You… You never had a boyfriend? Or girlfriend, I don’t know” Louis asked after some minutes.

“Yes, I did. I had a girlfriend when I was 15. But never a boyfriend.”

“Why?”

Harry sighed “Never found someone who I really wanted to do it. To date properly.”

“So you’re bi?”

Harry laughed “No, I’m gay. That girlfriend was before I found out. I already told you that.”

 “Yeah, but you said you had a girlfriend, so…”

He grinned but didn’t answer.

“I think I’m… Coming back to my tent.”

“Yeah, I don’t want to steal you from your friends”

“You’re not” he smirked and got out the tent. “Are you sure you’ll be alright alone here?”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t worry” he grinned “If something happen, I’ll scream to you.”

Louis laughed and hugged Harry in one impulse “Good night, Haz.”

“Good night, Lou.”

(…)

It was late. Zayn and Liam were already asleep in the tent, but Louis couldn’t. Everything that was passing in his mind was Harry in the tent beside him. Alone. And the things they could be doing if Louis wasn’t too reluctant.

Probably there was nothing wrong on snog with a boy. Especially if that boy was Harry with that so-red-lips. He could say it was because he was drunk if someone found out; he was in Leeds, it’s normal to be drunk in there.

So, thinking about it, he just stood up and walked into Harry’s tent.

“Harry? Harry, are you awake? Harry!”

“Lou?” Louis heard the husky voice from the other side of the tent “What’s wrong?”

“Can I…”

“Yeah, yeah, please”

Louis entered and saw Harry’s sleep bag and an empty bottle of beer.

“There’s something wrong?”

“N-No, I just…”

Louis stopped. Yeah, what was he doing? What was he thinking? What would he tell Harry right now?

“I just…” he tried again.

“You just…?”

“I just wanted to… Fuck, I just wanted to do this.”

And Louis just pulled Harry from his neck and kissed him. His lips were at the same way Louis reminded: all kind, sweet and soft. He moved his lips on Harry’s for a little bit, for some seconds later feel Harry’s hands in his face, kissing him back softly. He cupped Harry’s bottom lip between his and sucked a little, making the other boy gasp and open his mouth a little to pass his tongue along Louis’ bottom lip, asking for the passage. So they started to kiss properly, their tongues dancing together, finding and curling against each other.

“Fuck” Louis said when stopped the kiss for air.

“I thought you were taken.”

“I am” Louis said breathing deep “But it’s you.”

Harry grinned pecking their lips again “So what?”

“How can I resist to you? And your curls, and your eyes and your fucking red lips, Harry…” he almost moaned at the end and kissed Harry again, but the other kept laughing into the kiss.

“You really like my lips, ham?” he said smirking and biting his bottom lip.

“Yes, I do. Just give them to me already.”

Harry kissed him again, an open mouthed kiss and laid him on the sleep bag, his hands running into Louis’ tummy, touching it under his shirt. Louis gasped into the kiss and ruined his hands at Harry’s back, passing his nails under the shirt.

“Fuck” Harry said and moved his hands down on Louis’ sweatpants and pushed it down through is legs. Harry’s hands quickly found Louis crotch, stroking it softly through his boxers.

“Harry…” Harry grinned and made his way down on Louis’ cock, pushing his boxers down through his legs, and moaning when he saw it.

“Fuck, Louis… So beautiful” he said staring at Louis’ cock covered by precum. He opened his mouth and it was the last thing Louis saw before close your eyes tightly and moan.

Harry kept sucking only the head of Louis’ cock, his tongue dancing at the tip, and making a way through all his length, licking to some moments later, move your lips around Louis’ cock and start to suck him all on his mouth.

“Oh, fucking God, Harry…” he moaned when felt Harry’s warm and wet mouth around him “So good, babe…”

Harry started to pop his head up and down, taking as much as he could of Louis’ cock in his mouth. But he was horny too, so he couldn’t avoid moving his hands to his own cock inside his pants and start to touch himself.

“So big, Lou… You’re so big; I wish I could take all of you in my mouth…” Harry said when he stopped to suck for air and stroking Louis with his free hand.

“Oh. Fuck…” he murmured when Harry moved his mouth to his balls, sucking then into his mouth “Fuck, Harry, I’m not gonna last…”

“You can cum…” he said licking Louis’ length “You can cum all over my face.”

“Oh… Oh, Harry, I… Fuuck!” and the white liquid splashed all over Harry’s mouth, cheeks and forehead. Louis’ hands were tight in Harry’s hair.

“So good, Lou…” Harry licked Louis’ cum in his mouth, but his hands were still working in himself.

“You need me to…” Louis said when he saw Harry’s touching himself.

“No, you don’t need. I just… oh… Just give me some minutes”

“Come on, Harry. Just come here.”

Harry moved to Louis’ side and he pushed his pants down and Harry’s cock pulled out free. Louis groaned and moved his hand to touch it, stroking firmly, watching Harry’s face.

“Oh my God, Louis… Oh, God, I’ll… Louis”

Harry’s cum was in Louis’ hands and belly, and they both were breathing deeply. Harry took his shirt from the floor to clean both of them.

“It was…” Louis started to say.

“Amazing” Harry completed, putting Louis in his harms.

“You’re amazing.”

“Thank you” he grinned and pecked his lips.

They were silent for a while, almost sleeping and then Louis said “Harry?”

“Yes?”

“Are you sure I can sleep here? You know, Niall…”

“Don’t worry, he knows how to keep a secret” they laughed “But I’d rather if you put some clothes.”

Louis laughed and kissed him again, holding himself tighter in Harrys’ arms.

He could think about what he was doing with his girlfriend later. Now he just wanted to cuddle with Harry.

And maybe do some of those things again.

 

 


End file.
